-¡SOMOS COMO CUPIDOS!- - ¡Callate Sirius! la idea es pasar inadvertido
by flo.tonks
Summary: Sirius y Remus tienen un problema. James y la pelirroja no quieren estar juntos y admitir lo que sienten ¿Podrán ellos remediarlo? ¿Podrán ambos merodeadores idear algo para que sus amigos se junten?...¿O terminará todo en el desastre?
1. El comienzo del complot

HOLAAAA... nuevo fic, lo estoy haciendo con mi otra mejor amiga del cole, ojala les gustee y no se olviden de comentar! Se aceptan tomates y rosas disfrutenloo!

POV REMUS

Lily se echó a reír, alegre como siempre, mientras hacíamos nuestras rondas como prefectos

.

-Y entonces, cuando Tuney estaba molestándome- prosigue con lágrimas de risa- la colgué del tobillo a un pino ¡y le teñí el pelo azul!

Ambos continuamos riendo, es muy temprano y casi no hay estudiantes fuera. Mis mejores amigos, los demás "merodeadores" deben seguir durmiendo. Es mejor que más tarde vaya a por ellos o no despertarán jamás.

-¿Rem?- pregunta Lily parando de reír.

-¿Sí, pelirroja?

-No me llames así- dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Está bien,Lils, ese es trabajo de James- bromeo.

-Oh, cállate. No hablemos de ese engreído ahora- pone los ojos en blanco.-...No es eso lo que quería preguntarte.

-Bueno ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Me ayudarías con defensa contra las artes oscuras? (DCAO)- No soy capaz de hacer un escudo decente, so una pésima bruja...

.

-Lo dice la genio de encantamientos- ironicé. Lily es la mejor en esa clase desde e primer día.

-Es enserio- suplica mirándome con sus gigantescos ojos verdes.- ¿Podrías darme clases? Te ayudaré en herbología...

-Hecho- digo al instante y sonríe satisfecha. Soy un asco en herbología. Y después de lidiar años con el sauce boxeador, no les tengo mucha simpatía a las plantas, la verdad.

-¿Qué tal si vamos ya?- pregunta.- Quiero estar lista para el examen...

-Es en seis semanas- comento. Yo estudiaba muchísimo, pero mi mejor amiga me superaba por lejos.

-Da igual...Ya están bajando todos, vamos al aula de transformaciones y podremos practicar en paz antes de desayunar.

-Claro, Lils.

Vamos rápidamente a un aula vacía, pero están Alice y Frank besándose, de modo que mejor vamos al aula de encantamientos.

-Bien, concéntrate mucho y trata de bloquearme.

-Está bien- suspira cerrando los ojos.

Le lanzo un encantamiento sencillo, mi favorito, un expelliarmus.

-¡_Protego!-_ grita insegura, por lo que su varita salta por los aires.

-Casi, debes concentrarte más- la animo.- Mira, no pienses en el examen.

-Hipócrita- murmura y yo sonrío.

-Mi punto es que esto te servirá para toda tu vida, no lo debes aprender para el examen. Piensa en que de verdad te estoy atacando.

-Bueno, otra vez.

-¡_Desmaius!_

_-¡Protego!- _aún no confía en sí misma.

-¡Lily!- grito al atraparla justo antes de que caiga.- _¡Enervante!_

_-_Hola- sonríe aún desorientada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, ni que estuviera Potter aquí- me maravillo de que piense en él hasta en ese estado. Mi amiga a estado loca por él desde siempre, aunque se niegue a admitirlo

-Ven, vamos a desayunar...

-¡No!- vuelve en sí misma y se pone de pie. Pero lo hace demasiado pronto y pierde el equilibrio.

-Mañana seguiremos- la tranquilizo.- Pero debes comer algo.

-¿Prometes solemnemente darme clases cada sábado por la mañana? Puedo ayudarte yo los domingos.

-Lo juro solemnemente.

Caminamos, ella se agarra de mi brazo, aún mareada por el hechizo. La próxima vez trataré otros hechizos o traeré almohadones

Cuando llegamos ya está todo el comedor abarrotado. Se hace silencio absoluto. Ambos nos miramos extrañados hasta que nos acordamos de su agarre. Nos soltamos rápidamente muy ruborizados y nos vamos a sentar.

Al terminar de comer vamos a pociones con sus amigas Charlotte (la novia de Sirius) y Alice. Parloteamos sin cesar sobre las clases y otros temas hasta que un joven profesor Flitwick hace silencio.

Voy a mi lugar de siempre al fondo de la sala y es ahora cuando me doy cienta de que faltan James, Sirius y Peter.

"_¡Por Merlín!- _pienso alarmado.- _¡Olvidé ir a despertarlos!_

Estoy por pedir ir al baño a buscarlos cuando entran los tres sofocados por tanto correr.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno- reclama el profesor y mis amigos gruñen.

-Estúpido traidor- murmura Sirius al sentarse a mi derecha.

-Me quedé sin desayuno- se queja Colagusano ocupando su lugar a mi otro lado.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- se queja James sentándose al lado de Peter.

-Saben perfectamente que me toca turno con Lily los jueves- les digo tranquilo, pero sonriendo.- Deberían aprender a despertarse por sí mismos.

-Te pareces a Mcgonagall- refunfuña Peter.

-¡Oye!- se queja Canuto.- ¡No insultes a una profesora así!

Los demás se echan a reír y el profesor nos lanza una senda mirada de advertencia.

-Mejor ser un lunático que un chucho- espeto y la sonrisa desaparece del rostro del animago.

La clase continúa con normalidad, más bromas y amenazas, el usual encantamiento para molestar a la pobre Lily, el chillido de esta al ver que su pelo en vez de rojo es verde...

-¡Potter!- nos encara a la salida mientras su cabello vuelve a su color original (afortunadamente Flitwick no se da cuenta o nos hubiera mandando con Mcgonagall por novena vez en el mes.

-¿Sí, Evans? ¿Me dirás que sí y saldrás contigo?

-¡JAMÁS!- la chica se hace la horrorizada.- ¡No saldría contigo aunque fueras el último chico del planeta...Uhm, haría una excepción con Black, pero aún así...

-Vámonos- digo cansado mientras Peter me ayuda a jalar a nuestro amigo por la túnica.

-¡Lupin!- me regaña la pelirroja.- ¡Traidor! ¡Canalla! ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Por qué lo permitiste?!

-Fue él quien diseñó el encantamiento- me descubre Sirius y le doy un fuerte pisotón.- ¡Ay!

-¡Traidoooooooor!- grita antes de que Charlotte la arrastre por todo el pasillo.

-Black, estúpido- murmuro.

-Déjala, es una antipática- me consuela Colagusano.

-Ella no es así, es irritante, pero diferente a las demás chicas- comenta James.

-Es mi amiga y es muy agradable, por algo James está loco por ella...

-No tan loco como tú, todo el colegio anda comentando que llegaron al comedor tomados de la mano- dice este ácidamente.

-Sin querer se desmayó mientras le ayudaba a practicar DCAO y aún estaba mareada- me defiendo.- Mejor vámonos, llegaremos tarde a cuidado con las criaturas mágicas.

-Uhm.

El día pasa rápidamente y antes de que nos demos cuenta ya estamos en la sala común "estudiando".

-Entonces, si conseguimos dominar el encantamiento, para navidad lloverá en la la mesa de Slytherin ¿Entienden?- les pregunto tras explicarles nuestra nueva esperada broma por navidad. Me siento culpable, pero la verdad es demasiado divertido como para negarme a organizar nuestras travesuras.

-Eres un genio- dicen al unísono y hago una reverencia.

-¿Dumbledore podrá pararlo?- se preocupa Cornamenta.

-No, es un hechizo mezclado, lo diseñé yo mismo y no tiene contrahechizo, tardaran un rato en pararlo- digo con orgullo y los demás merodeadores me miran asombrados.

-Será genial- murmura Canuto.- ¿Me acompañas arriba, Rem? Necesito pedirte unos pergaminos, ya no tengo y a Jame le envían más sus padres mañana y debo terminar mi redacción de pociones...Estúpido Slughorn..

-Claro- ambos subimos a los dormitorios de los chicos.- No es eso lo que querías hacer ¿Cierto?

-Qué bien me conoces- sonríe.- Mira, Remus, tú y yo conocemos a James mejor que a nadie ¿No? Y tú conoces bastante bien a Evans, eres su mejor amigo ¿Verdad?

-Claro- respondo confundido por las preguntas.

-Bien, ahora, responde con total sinceridad...Ambos se gustan ¿Cierto?

Vaya, jamás había visto a mi amigo razonar tanto.

-Sí- respondo finalmente.- Es demasiado obvio...

-Lo sé...Creo que deberíamos darles una pequeña ayudita ¿No?

-Sabes, Canuto, es exactamente lo que necesitan- sonrío.- Pero creo que será mejor no involucrarnos...

-Vamos, Lunático. Ellos dos terminaran por volar el castillo con sus peleas, en la de la semana pasada mandaron a Alice y Peter a la enfermería Además...¡SEREMOS COMO CUPIDOS!- exclama emocionado.

-¡Cállate idiota!- le tapo la boca con las manos.- ¡La idea es ser discretos!

-Listo- dice satisfecho.- Me ayudarás, acabas de hacerlo oficial.

-Oh, está bien- me rindo, es demasiado cabezota.

-Ya, bajemos antes de que nuestro Romeo despierte.

-Sí no dejas de hablar así todo el castillo se enterará...

-Está bien- coge mi tarea de pociones, otro pergamino y baja las escaleras corriendo.

Bueno….ya es oficial. El complot operación cupido ha comenzado


	2. Planes y egos

_**Holaaa perdon por demorrnos tanto el colegio torturaa...pero a mas tardar el sábado subimos el próximo**_

_**Gracias por leernos y comenten lo que sea**_

POV SIRIUS

Habían pasado tres días desde mi pacto con Remus, era difícil, Jamees y Lily eran casi un caso perdido.

-Canuto- escuché que alguien me llamaba, perpo estaba demasiado metido en mis pensamientos como para reaccionar.

-Sirius...¡Sirius!...¡SIRIUUUUS!- con este último grito salí de mi estupor y grité;

-¡Lo juro! ¡Yo no fui! ¡Jamás inundé la...!-

-¡Canuto, casi gritas el plan!- me reprendió James.

-¿Ah, qué?- dije confundido. Al observar con atención noté que estábamos en el gran comedor y obviamente, además de mis admiradoras, casi todos nos observaban.

-¡Alerta Sirius, que viene Stephenie "la hueca"!- dijo James alarmado al tiempo que Rem negaba con la cabeza sonriendo. Él también tenía sus fans (obviamente menos que yo), pero no les hacía caso.

-¡SIRIUSIIIIIN!- gritó Stephenie Wtson, sicópata líder de la ADHAM (Asociación De Huecas Acosa Merodeadores)- ¡Que sorpresaa!

-¡Chicos, miren la hora, ya es tarde!- dijo Remus levantándose. Lo miré agradecido y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que podía significar tres cosas. 1, baja tu ego, 2, Debemos hablar, 3, que estaba espantando moscas con la cabeza. Decidí descartar la primera y la tercera no era una opción muy probable, de modo que opté por la segunda y asentí disimuladamente. O al menos eso intenté, ya que Lunático puso los ojos en blanco mientras murmuraba algo sobre enseñarme a disimular. Afortunadamente James no se dió cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando a Evans.

Luego de una pesada clase doble de pociones subí a nuestro cuarto para hablar con el lobito, a quién encontré haciendo los deberes detrás de una pila de libros que estaba donde debería haber una cama.

-¡Al fin llegas!- dijo levantando la cabeza de sus libros.

-Lo siento, nuestro querido Sluggy me dejó limpiando a mano todos los calderos- dije comenzando a saltar en mi cama.

-Pues no debiste haber soltado escregutos adultos en la clase- sonreí, satisfecho.- A propósito ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. Además se necesita astucia, valentía- tosió algo que sonó a "fanfarrón"- inteligencia y aun más valentía- le dije sentándome en mi cama e inflando el pecho con orgullo.

-Ya, Canuto. Ambos sabemos que te faltan la astucia y la inteligencia- bromeó.- Pero enserio ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Amanda McMurphy, sexto año, Ravenclaw- confesé rindiéndome.

-¿Eh?

-Los encogió y los guardó en su bolso a prueba de fuego a cambio de una cita- dije tirándome sobre mi cama otra vez.- Nos puede servir.

-Aaaah, ok...Sigue soñando...Bueno, lo que importa- dijo poniéndose serio de repente.- John y Mary.

-¿Quién y quién?- pegunté muy confundido.- Sabes que no leo tus libros muggles.

-Ni ningún otro, si hay que ser sinceros- se encogió de hombros.- Bueno..Nuestra reunión anterior...nombres en clave..Propusiste Helado y Waffle...Te golpeé la cabeza...John, Mary..

-Aaaaah- grité uniendo los puntos.- Vamos, tengo un plan.

- Te escucho- dijo atento.

-Ok, mira- saqué un palo de un metro de debajo de mi cama.- Tomamos mi súper palo, alias la antigua escoba de Filch, lo ponemos delante de Lily, esta tropieza ¡Y cae sobre James!

-¿No es lo mismo que poner el pie?- preguntó dudoso?

-¡Siempre le sacas la diversión a todo!- reclamé ofendido.

-Yo sí que tengo un plan- me dijo muy pagado de sí mismo, sin reparar en mi ego dañado. Claro que luego vi el espejo y se recuperó.

-A ver, Remus- lo sé todo, cerebrito- Lupin. ¿Cuál es tu gran plan?

-Bueno, es muy simple; llevo a Mary a la sala de transformaciones diciéndole que practiquemos DCAO mientras que tu llevas a John a la misma hora, hablando sobre Quidditch o lo que sea. Entonces los encerramos juntos y tachán- explicó con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

-¿Y qué hay de las varitas?- le pregunté al sabihondo.- ¿Y las ventanas? Ambos prefieren lanzarse desde allí antes de que los encierren juntos. Y solo basta un_ Alohomora_ para que salgan.

-Sellamos las puertas y las ventanas con un hechizo y les quitamos las varitas- me dijo cómo si fuera obvio y yo, con ganas de pincharle el globo que era su ego, le pregunté;

-¿Y con qué he...?-

-Con uno que acabo de perfeccionar- me dijo, muy feliz consigo mismo.- Sólo yo sé el contrahechizo.

-¡Remus, merodeador, Lunático, Lupin, eres un genio!- dije con admiración aplaudiendo. Sonrió con arrogancia... Tal vez a veces era una mala influencia para él.

-¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó Johny, digo James, entrando.

-Aaah...este...por- no sabía que decir.

-Por ayudarlo en cuidado con las criaturas mágicas y planear nuestra siguiente broma- respondió Rem sin pensar.

James levantó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared, para decir;

-Lunático, amigo mío, los tres sabemos que a pesar de tu "pequeño problema peludo" eres u ASCO para esa asignatura.

-Es mejor que yo- lo defendí.

-Como cualquiera...

-Y le explicaba sobre los Gryndilows- apuntó Lupin.

-¡Diablos! verdad que la tarea de esos bichos era para mañana.

-Algún día tendrás que aprender sobre ellos para enseñarle a tu hijo.

-No- James negó convencido con la cabeza.- Tú le enseñarás DCAO, tranformaciones y sobre los estúpidos Gryndillows.

-Y Lily sobre pociones y encantamientos- adivinó el hombre lobo.

-No querrá que su retoño sea un flojonazo cómo su padre- apoyé chocando el puño con el ojimiel.

-¡Cállense!- dijo Cornamenta picado.- ¡Nada de salir con Evans!

-Tranquilo,amigo...¿Vamos al comedor? Muero de hambre, ojalá Peter nos haya dejado algo- me apresuré a cambiar de tema y ambos me miraron aliviados.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- repuso Rem. Le propiné un leve codazo y los tres comenzamos a reír.

_**OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO, ACTUALIZAREMOS LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE!**_

_**CÓMO CREEN QUE SALDRÁ EL PLAN? COMENTEN POR FAVOOR ;)!**_


End file.
